


My Darling, My Pumpkin

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, One Shot, Pumpkins, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know we had a big fight but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling, My Pumpkin

"--and, get this, Pumpkin, Jadite said--"

The small orange object made a nice squishy smacking sound as it hit the side of the house, narrowly missing Nephrite's head. Pumpkin seeds oozed down the bricks as he watched with wide eyes.

"You did that on purpose!" he yelled. She smirked at him.

"Of course I did,  _darling._ And I've got four more ready to go." She tossed one up into the air and caught it deftly. "Now, you can either be a moving target, or a still one, but I  _will_ be lobbing these as your stupid head."

Nephrite stared at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Already did. What makes you think I'll stop?"

She had a point. She was a focused and driven woman, after all. _Never make a threat you wouldn't follow through on,_ she always said. He looked around for something to defend himself with, but only found the flimsy aluminum sword he had used as part of his costume the previous year. _Better than nothing._ He held it in front of himself, ready to take on his wife. "Do you even remember what this fight is about?" he asked. It was the wrong question. He hadn't known from the beginning of it, and was hoping she had forgotten. She did that sometimes, not even a minute into whatever it was they were arguing about. The look on her face said clearly that she had not. He barely ducked in time. _Ok then, three more pumpkins._

"Mako-ko, my love, my life, can we talk about this? I mean, was it really so bad?" he asked.

"You jerk! You really did forget already!" He hated that she was mad, but she really did make the most adorable angry faces. He must have been grinning at her, because another pumpkin came hurdling at his head. He dodged that one a lot better. _Two more._

"Sweetie, come on, let's talk about this."

"Don't you 'sweetie' me. I want you to take it back!"

"Take what back? The pumpkins? Little late for that." Another dodge, this one he could feel graze his cheek. _One more. Damn, she's sexy when she's angry._ "Pumpkin, I swear to you, I don't know what you are talking about. We were bringing the Halloween decorations out to the front yard, just chatting about this and that, and then you started throwing large winter squash at me. Well, I guess they're not that large, but still, if you actually hit me with one--" He hadn't been paying as close as attention as he should have been and was hit square in the forehead with the pumpkin, though he did make a last ditch attempt to avoid it, and maybe, just maybe, it lessened the impact. He still went down like a sack of potatoes though.

"Oh my goodness!" Gone was her anger as Makoto rushed to his side. "I thought you would dodge it again! Are you okay?" It was very painful, actually, but he decided it wasn't that bad, now that she was cradling his head in her lap. He sighed happily. His volatile little wife. So full of spirit, so full of love. 

"What are we going to do about the mess?" he asked. She was running her fingers through his hair, the way he liked her to, because she knew he liked it and found it soothing when he was in pain.

"I'll incorporate it into the decorations. Maybe stage a murder scene of pumpkins. It's Halloween, after all." She kissed the growing bump on his head. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry--"

"Mako-ko," he said softly, sitting up and hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what I did to piss you off."

"I told you I don't want to be called _Pumpkin!"_


End file.
